pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Put That Duffer Away
While Isabella is sick in bed, Ginger takes her place and tries to bust Flineas and Lerb for building a gigantic miniature golf course. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a day off from being evil. Plot Ginger comes over to the Garcia-Shapiro house to take care of Isabella while she's sick, and assures her that her brothers wouldn't be a problem today because they're off playing miniature golf. Flineas and Lerb meet up with their other friends at Little Duffers, SM North Danville, the towns only miniature golf course inside a mall, only to find that it has gone out of business. The owner says it's because people don't respect the game anymore, he said they think it's just golf in miniature, which he states as incorrect, he says its miniature golf. Flineas, Ferb ,Unnamed friend, Buford and Baljeet ride home on their bikes when Flineas decides to build their own miniature golf course in their backyard. A giant crane in the backyard catches Ginger's attention and Isabella sends Ginger to bust them. She goes out to threaten them but instead gets "seduced by the coolness" and reports back to Isabella extremely excited who tells her to stay focused and Ginger notices Perry is gone. Perry's theme song plays in a slow, dull, tired manner as Perry wearily walks up to a tree drinking a mug of coffee, yawns, presses a button on the tree causing it to open up which Perry enters, and then he falls down a tube into the chair of his lair. In his lair Major Monogram notifies Perry that his request for some vacation time has been denied because Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something again. He'd just bought a nice house in the suburbs and he needs Perry to find out what he's up to. Perry flies through the cleanest sewer in existence to Doofenshmirtz House in the Suburbs! Ginger walks to the miniature golf course trying to keep herself focused and not get seduced by the coolness, where she comes upon a sign that states, "Elevator to the COOLNESS" and she walks right in. The "Elevator to the COOLNESS" instantly takes off via balloons and flies her to Flineas, Lerb, and friends who've already started a game. Flineas invites her along to the next hole and they jump through a series of tubes where a "dispense-a-club" dispensed clubs so everyone had one for the next hole, which was the air hockey hole. At the air hockey hole air was shot through holes in the ground like an air hockey table so everyone and everything hovered. At this hole's target there was a hockey goal instead of a hole and a mechanical goalie guarded it, Ginger took her shot and made a hole-in-one, but then corrected herself saying she'd made a goal. His scene changes and Ginger is sitting next to Isabella who's in bed and Ginger talks about her exploits at the last hole ecstatically where Isabella gets disappointed by her friend's lack of control to get not seduced by the coolness and instead tells her friend to get evidence with a video phone. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at his new home resting in a hammock listening to "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer," by Mark Twain, translated into evil, when Perry busts through a nearby fence knocking into the hammock which spins around and falls out. Dr. Doofenshmirtz yells at Perry but gets stopped short when he pulls out a housewarming gift. Seeing this, his mood quickly changes to appreciation and then he tells Perry that he isn't up to anything today and offers to let Perry stay for a while, indicating his backyard with a pool, lawn chairs, and the works. He even offers to sign Perry a note that says he was up to no good. Hearing this Perry immediately pulls out some sunglasses Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Episodes